Rock of Ages
[[Datei:Tales v2 024 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #24]]Rock of Ages ("Fels der Ewigkeit") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juni 2006 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #24 *'Story': Steve Murphy *'Zeichnungen und Cover:' Mike Hawthorne *'Schattierungsassistenz': Eric Swanson *'Einleitungsseite': Greg Titus *'Text': Eric Talbot *'Leserbrief-Kopfzeile': Dave White Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Eye of Aga-Moo-Tou" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "A Christmas Carol" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Bilder einer sterbenden WeltTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Raphael **Leonardo **Donatello **Splinter *zwei "Roboter" Einleitung thumb|200px|Die EinleitungLeonardo: Mein Name ist Leonardo. Ich habe meinen fairen Anteil an Kämpfen erlebt... gegen alles von Ninjas bis zu Invasoren aus dem All.. und alles dazwischen. Wenn ich in einem Kampf stecke, dann denke ich nicht nach, ich handle. Die Zeit zum Nachdenken kommt später, wenn man über den Kampf und seine eigenen Aktionen in diesem reflektiert... nur dann erlaube ich mir darüber nachzudenken, wie nahe ich dem Tod gekommen bin. Ich war sehr, sehr oft im Angesicht des Todes... und meine Reflektionen fassen sich alle zu diesem einen Punkt zusammen: Der eigene Körper ist so flüchtig wie eine Seifenblase, die Welt so zerbrechlich wie ein hauchzarter Spinnfaden... ...Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Handlung thumb|250px|Das Manhattan-ProjektDie Geschichte beginnt mit einem gigantischen unterirdischen Bauprojekt, welches unter der Innenstadt von Manhattan vorgenommen wird: Dem New York City Tunnel Nummer 3, einem Schacht zur gesteigerten Wasserversorgung für die Stadt. Dafür wird ein riesiger Bohrer namens "Der Maulwurf" eingesetzt, welcher sich langsam durch den Felssockel fräst, auf dem Manhattan steht. Während Splinter, Leonardo und Donatello die Vorgänge per Fernseher von ihrem Heim aus mitverfolgen, haben sich Michelangelo und Raphael persönlich an den Ort des Geschehens begeben und gucken sich die Sache gleich aus nächster Nähe an. thumb|180px|left|Ein unheimlicher FundAuf einmal stößt der Maulwurf auf ein festes Hindernis, durch das er sich nicht durchfressen kann, und die Arbeiten werden gestoppt. Im Felsen finden die Arbeiter ein seltsames Metallgebilde wie eine Art Kapsel eingebettet. Einige der Männer befreien das Gebilde aus dem Gestein, doch als einer von ihnen angewiesen wird, das Ding aus dem Weg zu schaffen, kriegt er die Panik und versucht die Arbeitsstelle fluchtartig zu verlassen. Dabei stößt er einen Scheinwerfer um; dieser kippt auf die Metallkapsel, zerbricht und taucht die Baustelle in Dunkelheit. Gerade als die Arbeiter sich beruhigt haben und sich vorbereiten wollen, die Kapsel aus dem Weg zu schaffen, geschehen plötzlich mehrere unheimliche Dinge: Zuerst beginnt das Metallei von selbst zu leuchten; dann spaltet es sich in zwei Teile auf, und diese verwandeln sich in zwei humanoide, identisch aussehende Roboter! thumb|250px|Rise of the Twin RobotsDie beiden metallenen Gestalten beginnen in einer unbekannten Sprache miteinander zu kommunizieren und einander an den Händen fassen. Als einige der erschrockenen Arbeiter aggressiv gegen sie vorgehen wollen, erheben die beiden Roboter wie zur Antwort darauf ihre Hände... und beginnen die Männer mit Energiestrahlen zu beschießen! Die Bauarbeiter ergreifen die Flucht, doch einige besonders schlaue Burschen versuchen die beiden mit Dynamit zu stoppen. Mit dieser Aktion bringen sie damit jedoch nur einen Teil des Tunnels zum Einsturz, so dass Raphael und Michelangelo eingreifen müssen, um einigen der Männer das Leben zu retten. thumb|left|250px|Eskalation, Teil IAls die beiden Roboter - nach wie vor Hand in Hand - an der Mündung des Tunnels erscheinen, ist bereits ein SWAT-Team der Polizei vor Ort aufgetaucht und geht hastig in Stellung. Als ein News-Helikopter zu dicht über der Stelle hinwegfliegt, wird er prompt von den beiden Robotern abgeschossen. Das SWAT-Team eröffnet das Feuer, doch ihre Waffen erweisen sich gegen die beiden als ineffektiv, und die Beamten werden von weiteren Energieschüssen in die Flucht gezwungen. Dann wandern die beiden Roboter - immer noch Händchen haltend - seltsamerweise in die Stadt hinein, so als wären sie nicht auf eine Angriffs-, sondern vielmehr auf einer Besichtigungstour. thumb|250px|Eskalation, Teil IIDiese dramatischen Geschehnisse bewegen die Menschen dazu, die Nationalgarde umgehend zu mobilisieren, und als die beiden Roboter den Time Square erreichen, werden sie dort von einer Abteilung von mehreren Soldaten und zwei Panzern empfangen. Als die beiden wieder die Hände heben und ihre Energiestrahlen abschießen wollen, eröffnet die Garde das Feuer auf sie. Doch was immer sie auch versuchen, die beiden Aggressoren halten jedweden Angriff stand, während die Gardisten keinerlei Chancen gegen die Waffen ihrer Gegner haben. Am Ende sind auf dem Time Square nur noch brennende Trümmer und die beiden Roboter übrig, die sich gegenseitig anblicken, sich wieder einmal an den Händen fassen und dann ihren Spaziergang fortsetzen, so als sei gar nichts passiert. thumb|left|250px|Die ErkenntnisGerade dieses letztere Verhalten hat Michelangelo stutzig gemacht, und er kommt auf den Gedanken, dass hinter den beiden Robotern etwas ganz anderes steckt als bloße Maschinen der Zerstörung. Vor den Augen des verdutzten Raphael führt er deswegen einen gewagten Plan aus: Er nähert sich offen den beiden Robotern und gibt ihnen mit beruhigendem Ton zu verstehen, dass er keine feindlichen Absichten hegt und sie zu einem sicheren Ort führen will - und tatsächlich lassen sich die beiden von ihm bereitwillig führen! Unterwegs in der Kanalisation erklärt Michelangelo auch, warum er gerade auf diese Idee gekommen ist: Das Verhalten der beiden hat ihn mehr an ein paar Kinder denken lassen, die sich neugierig in einem ihnen fremden Ort umgesehen haben und nur dann angegriffen haben, nachdem sie mit Gewalt bedroht wurden. thumb|250px|Die Besucher erzählenSo führt Michelangelo die Roboter in sein Zuhause, wo seine zurückgebliebene Familie zuerst verständlicherweise bestürzt auf diesen Besuch reagiert. Nachdem Michelangelo sie hat beruhigen können, beginnt Donatello die beiden Besucher in seinem Labor näher zu untersuchen. Dabei macht er die erstaunliche Entdeckung, dass es sich bei den Robotern nicht um pure Maschinen, sondern um lebende Wesen handelt. Und gleich darauf, wie als Antwort auf seine Feststellung, verschmelzen die beiden wieder zu einem metallenen Ball, und auf dessen Oberfläche spielen auf einmal Bildprojektionen herunter, die ihre Geschichte erzählen; die Geschichte einer weit fortgeschrittenen Zivilisation, die sich jedoch selbst durch die rücksichtslose Zerstörung ihrer Umwelt die Lebensgrundlage nahm und daher die Roboter erschuf, um diese als "Sämlinge" in der Galaxie zu verteilen und so ihre Rasse vielleicht überleben zu lassen. thumb|180px|left|Eine bestürzende EntdeckungAls diese Geschichte zuende erzählt ist, hören die Projektionen auf und die beiden Roboter trennen sich wieder. Beim Anblick ihrer Bildprojektionen ist Donatello jedoch ein Gedanke gekommen, dem er sofort per Internet nachgeht, und dabei macht er eine verblüffende Entdeckung. Der angeblich fremde Planet, von dem die beiden Roboter hergekommen sind, ist in Wirklichkeit Pangea - die Erde selbst, wie sie vor 250 Millionen Jahren war, als ihre Kontinente eine einzige gigantische Landmasse gebildet hatten - und dass diese beiden ihre Heimat somit niemals verlassen haben! thumb|250px|Das Antlitz der Vergangenheit... und der Zukunft?Doch das bleibt nicht die einzige atemberaubende Überraschung des Tages; denn während die Turtles und Splinter sich auf den Computerschrim konzentriert haben, haben die beiden Roboter sich inzwischen aus ihren metallenen Hüllen zu schälen begonnen, um sich so als ein menschliches Kinderpaar - ein Junge und ein Mädchen - zu entpuppen! Dies lässt Donatello zur beunruhigenden Erkenntnis kommen, dass die menschliche Zivilisation vor Jahrmillionen schon einmal entstanden ist und sich selbst wieder zugrunde gerichtet hat! Und was dies womöglich für die gegenwärtige Menschheit bedeutet, welche sich jetzt ebenfalls auf einem solchen Pfad bewegt - das wagt sich keiner von ihnen wirklich vorzustellen... Trivia *Der Titel "Rock of Ages" bezieht sich auf einen Absatz der Bibel in Jesaiah 26:4, was hier einer ironischen Mahnbotschaft gleichkommt. *Das Schicksal der beiden Pangea-Kinder nach den Ereignissen in dieser Geschichte wird in der Mirage-Kontinuität nie wieder angesprochen. *Die düstere Zukunft, in der die Menschheit die Zerstörung ihrer eigenen Welt verschuldet, findet sich in einigen Tales of TMNT-Zukunftsgeschichten, besonders "A Day in the Life" und "Dark Shadows". *Im Leserbriefabschnitt von ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #25 gab Steve Murphy als kurze Reaktion auf einen Leserkommentar über diese Geschichte an, dass "Rock of Ages" ursprünglich als eine Episode für die Archie Comics geplant war, aber dort nie benutzt wurde. (Zitat: "Thanks. Not too shabby for an old unused Archie TMNT plot, eh?") Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume ***'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Mike Hawthorne Kategorie:Fallengelassene Projekte